cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Ecovegi
(Ee-Cov-er-gee) Ecovegi is a Lesser God summoned upon by Terrae to protect animals from mobs and humans and sustain the biomes in their peaceful form. Ecovegi believes all the surface deserves to be kept well and flourish with life. Ecovegi despises cooking in Furnaces but knows they must be used in order to thrive a good civilisation, so she allows it for essential things as long as no more than is required is smelted and that for every 8 blocks smelted 1 tree is planted to counter the fumes. 'Requirements' § Main Materials: Cobblestone, Stone, Grass, Dirt, Wooden Planks, Wooden Logs, Sand, Glass, Bricks and Wool. Secondary Materials: All other blocks, for every 32 of other blocks you use, you must create a new shrine to Ecovegi and sacrifice 20 Seeds or Saplings. § Colors: Green, Brown, Orange § Foods: Bread, Cake, Cookie, Melon, Mushrooms, Apples § Biomes: Any Biome except Desert and Ice Plains (Tundra) § Armour: Pumpkin Helmet. § Weapon: Wooden/Stone Sword and Bow § Overworld Shrine: 8 blocks of cobble or wooden planks in a square shape (without the corners) and an infinite water source in the middle, then in the corners place a Log of your choice with Leaves of your choice on top. Nether Shrine: 8 blocks of Netherrack in a square shape (without the corners) and a 2x2 lava source in the middle, then in the corners place Cobblestone or Nether Brick with Glowstone on top. '-- Stage 1 – Treehugger --' 1. Treehugger: Look after trees, never destroy a tree without replanting it 2. Terrae's Footsteps: Arm yourself with a Bow and Sword. You may never be without your Bow, but Sword is optional. Never kill a passive animal and only kill mobs if they are chasing you or are damaging the environment. **Kill all Enderman as they adjust and ruin the environment** 3. I <3 Environment: Make a house out of the Materials above, replacing 1 tree everytime you cut one down. 4. Respectful Miner: Make sure to take long trips to mines and don't just jump in and out of them, this is disrespectful as you are damaging the environment more by doing this. Long trips make it more worthwhile and reduce damage. If you DO do this, you must travel to another biome and make a new shrine to Ecovegi there. '-- Stage 2 – Mostly Harmless --' 1. Careful Blacksmith: For every 8 items or blocks you smelt or for every 16 torches made, you must plant 1 tree. 2. O' Hear me Great one: Make a passageway to the roof of your house and build a shrine there, if you really wish not to, build it next to your house and fence it up. 3. Wear a pumpkin as soon as possible, this will be your permanent hat when hunting, you may only take it off while building something. '-- Stage 3 – Environmentalist --' 1. I can farm: Make a big wheat farm, melon farm (if possible), pumpkin farm, lumber farm (must replant trees after use), sugar cane Farm and cocoa farm (1.3). You can use NO pistons or redstone involved as it damages the environment. 2. To the Depths: Dig down to layer 15 or below and build a base there. It must have: - A Main Hall with a shrine in the middle. - A hallway leading off to an underground tree farm and all other possible farms. - A Staircase going up to the entrance and going down to a mineshaft digging area. - A garden decorated to your preferences. - A Crafting/Smelting room. - A Bedroom. 3. Noah's Ark: Have a farm for 2 of each animal you can find, Cows, Pigs, Mooshrooms, Chickens or Sheep. 4. Forest Dweller: Build a tree house with at least 4x4 space inside of it, can be bigger. 5. Rockin' the Tunes: Make a Jukebox in your main base (or any base you choose) and a chest next to it for music discs. Go off and get Music Discs from creepers and have one in the chest at all times. '-- Stage 4 -- Forest Druid --' 1. Druid of Alchemy: Make a brewing room in any dwelling you have made, or all 3 if you wish which contains a Brewing Stand, Cauldron, Shrine to Ecovegi and Chest for potions. 2. Great Respects: In order to show great appreciation to Ecovegi, build a huge manmade tree which is hollow inside in which you can climb up to the very top of the tree. The bark must be 20 blocks high and the leaves about 5. Must be 4x4 with a 2x2 space on the inside. At the top of this turn it into a mini-tower for looking around the Biome you are in. On top of this will also be a shrine (placable wherever). Build 3 more of these around your main base and connect them all via bridges of wooden planks, wooden logs or leaf blocks. 3. Druid of Wisdom: Make a Library with an enchanting section with an enchantment table there. In the same library make a section for a shrine as well to show your appreciation for all the wooden planks you used to create the bookshelves. '-- Bonus Stage 1 -- Nether Exploration --' 1. Where I go, so do Plants: Make a tree plantation in the nether protected by netherrack, cobblestone or glass. In the protection process you do not have to make a new shrine to Ecovegi just this once. Also make a wheat farm and cocoa farm (1.3). 2. Fortress Improvement Scheme: Replace all Nether wart farms with Wheat ones and blocks of Blaze Spawners. Block off any lava wells you find and put a dirt block there and plant a tree. When blocking off the Blaze spawners you may leave a gap or small entrance in which to kill them through. 3. In this Nether Base, make a main room which has a Nether Shrine to Ecovegi, a crafting/smelting room and a viewing room. '-- Bonus Stage 2 -- Underwater Exploration --' 1. Plants can thrive Anywhere: Make an underwater tree plantation protected by Glass, Wooden Planks or cobblestone as well as a wheat farm, sugar cane Farm and cocoa farm (1.3). 2. In this underwater base, make a main room which has a shrine to Ecovegi, a Bedroom and a crafting/smelting room. 3. Make an underwater mining operation, possibly connecting it to your underground base. Category:Lesser God